The Thing
by nutty-brains
Summary: “Stop it, will you, Syaoran?” “I can’t…I’m kinda addicted to this…” Read on to know whatis going on...


The thing

By Vapour and Fire (Nutty-brains)

* * *

Vapour: Something to celebrate for I've flunk my exams! Yae!

Fire: She's gone cuckoo. Anyway, I've flunk my exam real bad too...Thanks to the milk I had in the morning. It was putting me off to sleep in the middle of the important day.

Vapour: Well, about this ficcy, we just made it up out of boredom. So, don't sue us if the story is not that good.

Fire: Enough is enough. Let's get to the main point. Clamp is the rightful creator of Cardcaptor Sakura.

Vapour: Let's start!

* * *

"Stop it, will you, Syaoran?"

"I can't...I'm kinda addicted to this..."

It was in the middle of the night. Sakura was in Syaoran's room as the young boy walked around the bedroom.

"Stop walking about. I'm getting a headache if you mind. And can you stop swinging that 'thing' around? It's adding to the pain I'm having now," Sakura asked.

"Then stop looking at it... Go to bed now. It's getting late. You still have school tomorrow." Syaoran replied.

Sakura smiled. "Ya, like you don't."

There was no answer.

Syaoran wasn't paying much attention to the girl. Instead, he was playing with that 'tHING' of his. He found it so fascinating in the way that it can stretch and contract. He could do all sorts of things to that 'thing'. It was his, all right.

The gal sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the 'thing'.

"Kinda awesome, eh? Look, it can stretch, contract, swing around and make it dangle, and the best part of it, it belongs to me! I can do many things with it." Syaoran tried to start a conversation.

A nodding head agreed to that statement. "Ya..."

She continued to look at the 'thing'.

Syaoran continued playing with that 'thing' that he was so proud of. He was not just fascinated by what he could do with it. Also, his is bigger than his friends' and what's more, this 'thing' belongs to him!

By the moonlight, Sakura could see the silhouette of the matured maple tree outside the house. She was enjoying the quietness of the night. No one was in the house except both of them. This meant that Syaoran's family was out. This meant that they were alone. This meant that anything could happen. This meant that-

"OUUUUUCCCCChhhhhh!"

Sakura's chain of thoughts was disrupted when a loud yell filled the air.

"Syaoran? What happened?" Sakura quickly turned to where the scream had come from.

"Ouch-y...Nothing serious. I just hit my hand and my 'thing' on the edge of the shelf." Syaoran tried to smile despite the pain. However, the darkness swallowed his smile for Sakura could not see it. "Haha...Careless me."

"Let me see. Oh, what a poor thing. Let me go get the first aid box. Wait for a second! I'll be right back!"

It was Syaoran's turn to sit on the bed now. He rested his injured, right hand on the bed and held the 'thing' with the other hand. Luckily, it wasn't damaged. If it is, his whole life may be affected...maybe.

He tried stretching that 'thing' with his left hand. It seems alright.

At this moment, Sakura hopped into the room.

"Back!" Sakura smiled cheerfully as she switched on the lights.

"Seems that you are happy that I am hurt, eh?" Syaoran teased.

"Nononono how can that be... ok, let me take a good look of your right hand."

The little wolf held out his hands and allowed Sakura to examine it carefully.

"Hmm...nothing serious...just a sprain wrist. Eh? That 'thing' seems to be doing fine."

Sakura tried to touch it. But Syaoran quickly brushed her hand away from the 'thing'.

"Please do not touch my treasure. It's my pride!"

Sakura looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Really? So, I'm a piece of junk now?"

"Nonono...you are not. You are also my treasure, but at this moment, this 'thing' is more interesting than you..."

"FINE! Don't ever hold me back if I ever decides to leave." Sakura was feeling a big jealous of that 'thing' because it is getting more attention than she.

"Hey, hey, that's just a joke. Everyone knows that, right? OK...A sprain wrist....sprain-WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!?" Syaoran yelled.

"Duh, what's wrong with that? What's the big deal about that? It will be healed in a couple of weeks."

"ARG! This means that I can't play my Yo-yo for a period of time! I wanna play!"

Sakura snatched the 'thing' from Syaoran and did a rock-a-baby and around-the-world trick with the yo-yo...

The End

* * *

Vapour: Done! Short and sweet!

Fire: We could work on the vocabulary though...

Vapour: Heck! I just want to finish this ficcy before I forget! Yae! I've done it!

Fire: Another one of Vapour's weird idea to write this kind of ficcy...

Vapour: Like it? Hate it? If you like, please read some of out works too...

Fire: I think I should be listening to my History teacher one day...Nay! Smooches everyone!


End file.
